wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sentry Gun
The Sentry Gun acts as a turret, firing at enemy worms that are detected through movement. Description Sentry Gun is an autonomous weapon. It is a six-barreled Gatling gun with ammo fed to it from a box on the contraption. During gameplay, the Sentry Gun's colour depends on the team's side. After it has been placed it will fire a big round of bullets at any enemy worms that get in range, but it can fire only once in the whole turn, this can be used as an advantage to fool the gun to fire at the landscape to waste it's ammo so you can safely destroy it. The Sentry gun has a damage up to 25 per salvo and its health is usually 50s,100s or 200s. The Sentry gun smokes and later explodes in the force of a dynamite and damages up to 40s. Because of its ability to fire by itself, usually only one sentry can be placed until destroyed. It cannot normally be added to custom schemes in Worms 4: Mayhem, but any custom scheme based on the Darksider or the Kitchen Sink schemes will include it as well. It also appears to be able to "move" when selected for placement twitching its four metal "legs", which may say that the gun has limited AI. The Sentry Gun had its graphic update in Worms 2: Armageddon. Its sensory radius is fairly limited and their detection is based on movement. Placing one in front of an enemy worm will not guarantee damage. The gun will only fire if the worm voluntarily moves, or is knocked from his current position by other weapons, falling, explosive force, etc. They are useful for worms who have already used Blowtorches, Pneumatic Drills, Jetpacks and so on to escape when weak. "Sentry Gun - Once deployed on the landscape, the Sentry Gun will guard its immediate surroundings and will open fire on any enemy worms within range. The Sentry Gun can only see worms that are moving; once it detects a worm, it emits a short burst of machine gun fire. —Team 17s description on the new weapon and its usage. Using the Sentry Gun You can place the Sentry Gun anywhere. Tips & Tricks *The Sentry Gun is useful as an exploding weapon. You can inflict extra damage to your opponent's worms if you try to damage their worms while destroying Sentry Gun(s) near them. *The Sentry Gun is useful as a helping weapon. You can inflict extra damage to your opponent's worms if you push the worm to your Sentry Gun(s). *In WR(worms revolution) and WCW(worms clan wars) the sentry gun will roll itself on slanted areas, so placing one too close to a steep slant will be very bad/good for you or the enemies. trivia *before it was made, the weapon was suggested for Worms Unlimited Gallery Sentry gun.png|Sentry Gun (In-game) Sentry Gun.gif|Sentry Gun (Worms 4: Mayhem) 925794_20050831_790screen001.jpg|Using for sentry gun in Worms 4: mayhem screenshot11.jpg|Sentry gun attacking in worms 4 mayhem Category:Weapons Category:Reloaded Weapons Category:3rd Generation Weapons Category:Mayhem Weapons